Cold
by leggylover03
Summary: When an unsuspected illness spreads through a town close to Imaldris and The twins and a young Estel stop to help, will Estel be immune to it as well? *COMPLETE*
1. Default Chapter

Title: Cold  
  
Author: Rhonda  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Summary: When an unsuspected illness spreads through a town close to Imaldris and The twins and a young Estel stop to help, will Estel be immune to it as well?  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* sadly STILL not mine! Darn!! And I SOOOOO want to own this! Oh well, can't have everything I suppose.  
  
A/N- This came to me LATE one night it is just another one of my demented mind things. I hope you enjoy all reviews are welcome and all flames will be used to torture someone in the next fic. I also would like the thank my beta Sina who without her I could never have done this. She ROCKS!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, I feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) I feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
~*~  
  
Estel and his brothers were returning home from a scouting trip. They were exhausted for they had been traveling for hours upon end, and had only rested overnight in a small village about 40 miles away. Some of their town's people were sick and they had stopped to aid them throughout the night in shifts doing what they could for the ill and well alike.  
  
As they approached the gate to their home all they wanted was a hot meal and a good night's rest. Elrond met them at the door arms open to embrace them. "How fare you my sons?" the elf lord asked as he looked over each one carefully.  
  
"We are all well Ada, we just need a good hot meal." Elrohir said.  
  
"Then you have arrived just in time for dinner is being served as we speak." He answered warmly, leading his sons to the dinning room.  
  
All sat down at the table and started eating. Estel had filled his plate quickly, but had only taken a couple of bites. "Estel do you feel well?" Elrond asked looking upon his youngest.  
  
"Nay, father I am tired and drained, may I be excused?"  
  
"Yes, ion nin go on to bed I will be up to check on you soon" Estel got up and stumbled up to his room. The very sight of his bed was a glorious one and he collapsed upon it falling into a deep sleep. This is how Elrond found him a couple of hours later and decided to let him sleep. He seemed so peaceful.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning the twins bounded into the room. "Wake up sleepy head you have slumbered long enough." Elrohir chirped happily. This brought not even a stir from the figure on the bed.  
  
"Watch this it will waken him." Elladan snickered as he poured the water from the bedside basin on Estel. This, however, brought not a peep from their brother. "Estel...Estel are you alright?" Elrohir asked as he moved to stand next to the bed.  
  
Elladan reached out to touch Estel's face and drew back as his hand felt the cold of it. "Father!" he yelled and Elrohir looked at him in shock. "What is it?"he asked as he worriedly stared at his two brothers. Elladan's answer was cut off as Elrond came running through the door.  
  
"Elladan what is it? You yelled as if the house were on fire. "  
  
"Estel he is....cold" he choked as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Elrond now laid his hand upon his youngest son's forehead. It was cold to the touch...deathly cold. He moved the covers aside and put his ear to Estel's chest. His worst fears came to light as he heard nothing.  
  
"Estel? ESTEL! wake ion nin!" the elf lord said as he shook the boy roughly. No response came from the boy and the three elves collapsed into screaming fits on the floor. The noise brought Glorfindel and many others to the room.  
  
Glorfindel came up to Elrond who sat on the floor cradling Estel in his arms. As he reached out and touched the boy he realized he was cold and it dawned on him Estel was dead. He moved closer and tried to comfort his friend. "Come brannon nin give Estel to me" he said soothingly. Elrond looked up at his long time friend and advisor, and the tears spilled from his eyes as he choked on the words "I can not leave him."  
  
Glorfindel helped him up and laid the still child upon the bed. He now turned to the twins. Elrohir and Elladan were unconsolable heaps on the floor. Not registering the ones who picked them up until they tried to take them from the room. Their screams pierced the air as they wiggled free and ran to the bed where their brother laid. Glorfindel turned to the others and said,"Come they need some time alone." he then turned to Elrond and his family. "I will return in an hour mellon nin" he said to thee small family huddled over the child.  
  
"Why? Why did the Valar take him?! Why?!?" Elladan cried.  
  
"E lain o naeg, si" was the only response Elrond could think of.  
  
TBC.......  
  
Elvish translations:  
  
Ada-Father/Daddy  
  
ion nin- my son  
  
brannon nin- my lord  
  
mellon nin-my friend  
  
E lain o naeg, si- he is free from pain now (at least I think that is correct, or close anyway)  
  
Well that's it!!! Don't kill me, and please r/r! 


	2. WHAT?

Title: Cold  
  
Author: Rhonda  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Summary: When an unsuspected illness spreads through a town close to Imaldris and The twins and a young Estel stop to help, will Estel be immune to it as well?  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* sadly STILL not mine! Darn!! And I SOOOOO want to own this! Oh well, can't have everything I suppose.  
  
A/N- This came to me LATE one night it is just another one of my demented mind things. I hope you enjoy all reviews are welcome and all flames will be used to torture someone in the next fic. I also would like the thank my beta Sina who without her I could never have done this. She ROCKS!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, I feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) I feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
leggy-stinks: *pats on back* it's ok really! As for whether or not he is dead, you will just have to read and find out! Lol! Thank you for the review! *sits back and imagines what all these reviewers would do to her if she left him dead* Interesting, maybe I should find out? Lol  
  
Jack Sparrow1: Wow, I shocked so many people!! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well, it is the last one of this fic.  
  
BillThePony2: *looks sheepish* hmmm so I did, oh well it's not like it has never been done before right?? Lol!! Thanks for the kind review!  
  
Estelle1: :( *Sniffles* no halo??? Oh well, it was only held up by my horns anyway! *grins* hope you like this chapter!  
  
Iawen Londea: eep! Don't hurt me!!!! *starts backing away* ok ok ok, just read, find out what happens and don't hurt the author k? Thanks for the support mellon nin! *runs*  
  
Etharei: aka the lump of moss LOL!!! Nooooooooooo!! Not the mechanical pencil!!! Eep!!!!!! *runs and hides under bed* don't' hurt me! Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the way this turns out!  
  
BlackRose1356: lol, well you will just have to read and find out!! Thank you for the review!  
  
Well that's all! *whew* loL! Death threats! My fav!!!!!! *chuckles* hope everyone enjoys the conclusion to this!!! I know it's short, but hey at least it's a tad longer than a 1 shot right? Lol! Later!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
After an hour had passed Glorfindel returned to gather the small family for the impending funeral. Elrond stayed to get his son ready. He dressed the child in his finest elven robes and laid a circlet with the family emblem upon his head. Mithril tears ran unheeded down his face during this process. He took one last look at the child who he had loved as his very own and silently shut the door behind him.  
  
The afternoon brought everyone from Imaldris to the child's funeral. All looked upon the family with great sorrow for the loss of one so young. As the last of the elves left and the box was lowered into the ground Elrond and the twins wept once more. They cried for the future of man and for the beautiful smile they would never see again.  
  
Glorfindel shuffled the group back inside and they all retired the their beds. It was only dusk but all wished to perhaps dream of Estel once more. Glorfindel looked at upon each member of the family before turning in himself, and each timewas met by an elf in fitful sleep with a tear stained face. Tears slid from his eyes for the grief of his lord, and for the loss of the boy that he too had loved.  
  
~*~  
  
The silence of the night was broken as a guard yelled "Rider at the gate!" Elrond quickly dressed and hurried to meet the strange late night visitor. As he approached the gate he saw a man.  
  
"What brings you to Imaldris?" the elf lord said in a diplomatic, and welcoming tone.  
  
"I beg your pardon sir, but I bring news from the village." the man replied wearily.  
  
"What news?" Elladan asked as he and his brother joined their father at the gate.  
  
"I would ask if your sons had fallen ill, but I see that two of them are here and seem fine." the man replied cryptically. "Where is the other?" he finished, worry etched on his young face.  
  
"Estel fell ill and passed yesterday." Elrond stated quietly, as the thought of his son brought tears once more. "NO!" the man shouted "Are you sure he was dead?" he asked, looking almost panicked.  
  
"What do you mean 'are we sure he was dead?" Elrohir asked, fear creeping into his voice "Explain yourself!" Elrond said patience now gone.  
  
"Excuse me, my lord, I mean no disrespect." It is only that there has been a sickness throughout our village and it makes the ill seem to all eyes dead." the man explained quietly.  
  
At this Elrond swayed, but begged the man to continue. "Well, as I said, it makes them appear dead but within a day they have returned to normal." he finished, shuddering at the memory of realizing that they had buried so many in their village alive.  
  
"Oh Valar NO!" all three elves cried at once.  
  
"We have buried Estel alive!" Elladan whispered, horrified. All three thanked the man quickly and rushed to get their beloved Estel from the cold earth in which he laid.  
  
"Glorfy help us" the twins yelled in a near panic as they and their father frantically dug at the earth of Estel's grave. Several elves had heard the commotion and stood by wondering why the family was desecrating the grave. Word soon spread, however, about the hope that Estel still lived.  
  
"Father we have reached the box." Elladan said quietly. With Glorfindel's help they lifted the box and placed it on the ground. As the lid was pried off their eyes fell upon what appeared to be Estel still resting eternally. Elrond gathered the child up in his arms and ran quickly into the house, the twins and Glorfindel on his heels. He laid Estel on his bed and sat beside him cradling his head in his lap and waited. Waited for a sign of life from his son.  
  
Several hours passed as Elrond and his sons sat on the bed with Estel, Elrond at the top and the twins curled up at the foot of the bed. They were the longest hours any of them could remember.  
  
Estel awoke as if from a deep sleep. He was glad to be awake for he had many strange dreams while he slept. As his eyes focused he saw his father and brothers practically laying on him. His sudden movement awoke the others and all at once there was a mass of elves all trying to hug him at once.  
  
"What is this all about?" Estel asked, very confused by his family's behaviour.  
  
"Estel we are just so happy to see your beautiful, smiling face" Elrohir exclaimed to the confused child. Which only served to confuse him further.  
  
"Father why are you crying?" Estel gasped as he looked into his father's watery eyes.  
  
"The love I feel for you has never been greater than at this moment Estel" he said as the tears dared to fall again. That was the scene as night once again fell upon The Last Homely House. A father and his three sons asleep on the bed, each twin holding a hand of the youngest and their father with his head upon his son's chest making sure the heart still beat.  
  
The End.  
  
Well that's all for this one folks!! Hope you all enjoyed and as always please r/r!  
  
Namaarie!  
  
Rhonda-The Keeper of Legolas' sad looks and Elrond's love for his sons. 


End file.
